The soldier a 50v50 story
The soldier, a 50v50 story by Abstrakt77 disclaimer: this story is not true it was based of a .io video game called Surviv.io in the gamemode 50v50 It was May 12th 2019, I was a soldier for the reds, I was patrolling the border between the reds and the blues with me I had 1 lieutenant 4 soldiers and 1 medic. Since the war started there’s been nothing but blood, airstrikes and death. And somehow I was sucked into this unorganized death fest. As we were walking through the grass of the border, something didn’t seem right, there was a deep silence, usually you would be hearing gunfire and airstrikes in almost all directions. But today was different, it was silent, to silent. As I was thinking this I realized that the lieutenant signaled us to stop. I waited for a sound that’s when I heard it, I wish I didn’t, the lieutenant then signaled us to move away, fast. I heard the blast of a jets engine then the explosion of bombs all around me I felt like it was the end of the world then everything went black. I woke up, I ask myself “what happened?” Then when I tried to get up I felt a sharp sting in my left leg. I looked at it, there was a multiple pieces of shrapnel in my leg all of them about the size of a blade of grass. I had burns all over me, and I lost eyesight and hearing on the left side of my head. Then I looked around me, all I saw was the remains of my patrol. I was the only one left. I then reached in to my torn pack, I took some bandages I rapped them around my leg and half my face. I then reached for my radio, until I realized it was crushed. I had to walk back all the way back to base, or should I mean limp. For a moment I thought of just waiting there for a blue soldier to just come and kill me and end my suffering. That’s when I heard something, it was not the sound of an airstrike, not the sound of an air drop, it was a rustle in the bushes, that’s when I saw a blue uniform, and I then knew it was the end, but he did not shoot, he didn’t even pull out his weapon. He looked at me for a second then ran over knelt down next to me and gave me a soda and a med kit. I looked at him, stunned. Could I believe what I was seeing?! There was an enemy soldier aiding me. He didn’t say a word. Just helped me with the med kit and the soda. He then fixed my radio so I could contact the the reds to save me. I then asked him what about you? He just smiled and said “I will run to the other side of the border. I will be safe there.” He then changed the channel and gave the radio to me I then said strait to the red team leader to send a rescue squad to save me I told him what happened to me and he said he will get right on it. 20 minutes later I could hear the sound of footsteps and the yells of commands from a lieutenant I said thank you to my surprise friend and he ran to the other side of the border, never to be seen again. Then I felt myself being put on to a stretcher from a medic. 15 years after the war as I sat in my living room I remembered my surprise friend, and I told my kids, “there is good in everyone no matter who they are. Even if they are on the bad side there is still good in them.” This story was inspired by a person I found in Surviv.io 50v50 I teamed with them and he blocked the bullets from his comrades just to save me. ^_^